Annoy The Carrows Club!
by YellowApple
Summary: Some of the students feel they should gang up on The Carrows so they gather members from all houses and create the Annoy The Carrows And Play Amazingly Awesome Tricks On Them club! Just some bits of what they get up to throughout the year : xx


**This is just a random idea I had so I thought I'd post it and see what people thought about it:) It's set after Half-Blood Prince but before Deathly Hallows (Part 2). Harry, Ron and Hermione are horcrux searching and haven't yet returned to Hogwarts. So enjoy?(:**

**OH! Harry Potter and all of it's characters are nothing to do with me and are all made by the incredible... ! *crowd cheers* xxx**

With a pitch black sky above Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, none of the students could see the dementors flying around searching for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The trio had been searching for Voldemort's horcruxes for 3 months now and the other students at Hogwarts had heard no news of their good friends. Severus Snape had become headmaster at Hogwarts since Dumbledore had been killed by the ex-potions professor himself. Two of Voldemort's Death Eaters, Alecto and Amycus Carrow have become teachers at Hogwarts and have acquired the nickname 'The Carrows'. The Carrows are responsible for the discipline of students who oppose the Dark Lord they freely use unforgivable curses on students who have gained detentions without batting an eyelid. Hogwarts was no longer the happy, warm home to used to be to many of it's students. But a group of Gryffindor students had decided that they shouldn't let the Death Eaters know that they were affecting them. So they vowed to gather students from the other houses a couple of times every week to meet up and make plan on how to annoy these new teachers.  
>The first meeting Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan had gathered Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. Seamus had used his 'Irish Charms' on the Slytherins in order for them to attend. Neville was puzzled as to what Seamus's 'Irish Charms' were so Seamus showed him a dance which involved a great deal of arm flailing (which Seamus called his 'Sexy Arms') and high leg kicks. Neville failed to see the Irish and charming side of his dance but didn't complain as the Slytherin's stood in a corner, afraid to enter the space in which the others were sprawled along the furniture. When I say sprawled I don't mean casually laying on the sofa playing wizard chess... I mean Justin was leaning against a stone wall with one leg balanced on a chair where Neville was sat on Dean's lap, facing Ginny who was giving Luna a piggyback while balancing on the sofa's arm. Cho was just sat on the sofa smiling manically at the three people who stood at the door before shouting, "Friends? New... new friends? For me? You came to visit me? MEE? SEAMUS! SEAMUUUUS! LOOOOOOOOOOK! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THEY LOVED ME!" She then ran up to Pansy and clung to her knees with her legs wrapped around one of Pansy's feet.<p>

Seamus then dropped down from a window ledge where he was ever-so-casually laying on clinging to the window pane so he didn't fall off it and 'loose his cool', before walking over and saying, "Right you are Noodles... GUYS! It's alright! It's not The Carrows! You can be natural now!" Blaise and Draco watched in confusion as every casually sat on chairs and the sofa in a circle while Pansy was attempting to get Cho off of her leg.

"CHO! Leave the nasty Slytherin alone! HEY LOOKY OVER HERE! I've got a Harry shaped cookie!" Cho then galumphed over to Luna who was holding a lumpy shaped cookie that had a boy with messy black hair iced on. Cho then began to nibble on the cookie taking her time licking the face which was iced onto the cookie.

"So... MACMILLAN!" Draco startled the poor Hufflepuff who was cowering in a corner the whole time. "Why am I here? You are obviously the one who made Zabini drag me here. So tell me. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I'm near a Weasley. I mean... ew. You could at least make _it _wear a bag over it's head or something... Now I'm going to have to burn my eyes. Thanks Macmillan."

"He didn't call you here!" A mysterious voice called from in the shadows startling all three of the Slytherins. "I called you here today to assist us."

"With Potter? Never. You were stupid enough to think that we would ev-"

"**HUSH!"** Once the voice had interrupted Draco he continued, "This is nothing to do with him. He's out of our club."

"What club?" Blaise questioned.

"The 'Annoy The Carrows And Play Amazingly Awesome Tricks On Them' club. I admit the name might need a bit of work but I think the aim of our 'social gathering' is clear." The others all nodded like a Churchill dog going over speed bumps.

"What about the Atcapatot group?" Pansy was very proud of her name suggestion until Ginny attempted to say it and ended up looking a cross between someone who had just eaten a lemon and someone with 'special' problems.

"Excellent work Petal. We are now ATCAPATOT! We shall think of your code names tomorrow. Until them please meet NoodleDogFace who is Cho, Potato-NoEyebrows who is Seamus, BlondieFreak who is Luna, MoppyNobodyCares who is Justin, Maccy-D Fatty-E who is Ernie and GingerHeadNuttyHead who is Ginny. Then, last but not least I am..." The figure stepped out of the darkness and dropped the cloak which was covering their body from sight. "FuglyTeeth aka... Neville Longbottom."

"Really? Schlongbottom? I will NOT follow orders from a kid who got picked up by pixies and attached to the chandelier by his ears in second year."

"You have no choice now. You have already been initiated." Just as FuglyTeeth had said those words GingerHeadNuttyHead pounced on them and ripped some hair from each of their heads before scuttling away and placing them in a box. "We now have your DNA. So unless you want a clone made of you who will ruin any chance of you ever ever ever ever ever having success in your life AGAIN. I suggest you stay with us." The Slytherins looked at each other in fear and walked further into 'Atcapatot' headquarters ready to be the sneaky Slytherins they were born to be.

**I hope you liked it:D If you did leave me a little review telling me!:D If you didn't like it... still leave me a bit a review telling me why you hated it:D Try be as nice as you can? But thanks anyway:D Check out my other stories?(: xxx  
><strong>


End file.
